


Workmanship of Disaster

by Aluminium_Foil



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Childishness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fredbear is sad, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Gen, Not Beta Read, Possession, Replacements, The Bite of '83, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Aluminium_Foil
Summary: " The other two had finally realised he really was an old bear when Chica arrived too, so he had time to himself. Until yet again he heard there was another animatronic coming.Now he started to think Fazbear Entertainment was planning too big.But, he was still going to be nice about the situation. They were here to take his place, when he had made a mistake. They deserved a good start. "





	Workmanship of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made in mind for FNaF Amino's July Bingo Challenge! It didn't end up the way I wanted it (so I'm not posting it up there for the bingo), but seeming as I'm planning on making it multi-chaptered it'll get to the place I want it (hopefully, but I couldn't write what I wanted in the first place because I'm a wimp)
> 
> This took a WEEK. I WROTE 3K IN A FUCKING W E E K. HOW THE F U C K-
> 
> Now I'd like to note that this was a big thing to work on so I'd like criticism! Please point out anything for me.

Fredbear opened his eyes.

He couldn’t remember when he had fallen asleep, but there were bright lights blinding him and sirens blaring nearby. Wait, not nearby- _outside_.

The uncomfortable feeling that sat at the bottom of his chassis at the discovery was unwelcome and cold. He attempted to move his head, but it seemed to be locked in place. What that meant made his insides go icy.

He remembered someone saying that he had a safe switch that stopped all motor functions. It was only to be used in certain… _situations_ , but the ones the men talked about most couldn't of happened, he wasn't being used as a suit.

_Or were you?_

The voice was quickly silenced because he **knew** he hadn't, as he hadn't moved and inch from his last memory of consciousness. He was still standing on stage as far as he could tell. He tried to figure out what was going on with everything in his line of sight.

He expected all the police officers. The racket and bright lights said enough for that.

What he hadn't expected was of one his creators - William Afton - by the door looking close to tears while talking with a few of them. Something had happened between his last memory and now that, obviously, had been bad.

He'd dare to say it was really bloody bad; the commotion was more panicked then any time there were police involved before this.

Then he finally realised that his eyes were the only thing not affected by the safety lock, so he looked further down, towards the floor, and saw a sight that would never leave his memories. His muzzle was **covered in _blood_**.

The childish vocabulary he was programmed with told him he'd probably chomped on someone. He scowled at it.

His body made a mechanical jerk after a second, most likely due to prolonged immobility, but the piercing wrong that went through his chest thought otherwise. He started to wonder what was going to happen - to him, and the diner.

Then when he had finished the thought, he blacked out.

/////

The bear had an animatronics version of a pounding headache when he woke, the throb of his circuits and overloaded wires pulsed loudly in his head and the strain felt like it was pushed up against the back of his eyes. He tried to shake it off but that only agitated it further. 

He went to curse but quickly stopped himself, suddenly aware that his eyes had finally become focused and now viewed somewhere he hadn't seen before… or, actually, in a very long time. It was a storage warehouse that he had been in one of his earliest memories. He thought back at the memory as best as he could and wondered if he forgot something.

Then it clicked and he felt like an awful idiot. **_Bonnie!_**

Well, Spring Bonnie if he was going to be technical about it. The other gold animatronic had a new name every time someone walked into the diner if he was being honest, and it was hard to know if it accepted any of them besides it's designated one. 

Jeez, he was losing it. He ought to have remembered his partner! 

A little look around told him that the bunny wasn't here, which concerned him slightly. _Why am I here by myself? Where's Bonnie?_

He decided to wander a bit. There were a lot of spaces here that you could hide in, he thought dismissively. Maybe he wasn't alone here-

Something crashed to the ground up ahead of him and he paused.

"Hello?" He called out.

There was a gasp, and when he caught up to it he froze in place. It was another bear, just like him.

The animatronic had brown fur and blue eyes, and it's top hat and bow tie were black - neutral compared to his own, bright purple set. It looked like it was stuck under a few ladders that had fallen.

Fredbear waved at the newcomer and it awkwardly waved back. He made a gesture that he would help and then moved over after a quick nod from the brown bear.

Once he had gotten the other unstuck from the ladders he introduced himself.

"Hey there, the name's Fredbear" he may of said it with pride, but he wouldn't admit it, "and you are?"

"Freddy Fazbear."

Fredbear knew why they were so similar now. The name made a small part of him giggle - it was a _little_ unoriginal.

"Well then, Mr. Fazbear, nice to meet cha' " he tipped his hat.

"Nice to meet you too Fredbear, even though it was a little embarrassing on my end." Freddy replied, a little sheepish.

Fredbear chuckled, “Don’t worry about it.” and then smiled as welcomingly as he could.

He thought the newcomer would be nice company while they were here. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with what he'd done. Freddy was here to replace him.

Right now he didn't mind it.

/////

The days had dragged on.

Fredbear had learnt more about Freddy but it didn't do much to pass time. It was also tense between them - Freddy must of realised why Fredbear was here, and why Freddy himself was made. Knowing that one was replacing the other did not do them any good.

Then, Fredbear started having what Freddy called "Blanks". He felt asleep and inactive during them, but he would still move around and talk statically.

These Blanks weren't good at all. Fredbear noticed Freddy being slightly aggressive after one of them, and the only response he got from the brown bear was a growl. That behaviour didn't last very long though.

By the next one, he was somewhat conscious. He thought he was fine. 

/////

Fredbear had overheard that there was a new animatronic coming to the warehouse soon, being kept here like Freddy for the new location currently being renovated. Fredbear was a little unnerved when he also heard that it was a rabbit. He hadn't thought about Spring Bonnie in a while.

He'd wondered absently why Freddy was so careful around him. Maybe Freddy knew what he'd done? It was an accident- he knew that, right? Maybe the Blanks had become bad?

Fredbear would have probably thought himself into a hole if a pair of humans didn't walk into the room. He stopped the pacing he'd been doing immediately and stilled himself into a neutral pose and shut his eyes.

" _Hey, where do we put it?_ "

" _Over here_ "

There was shuffling and then a loud **thump** of something heavy being dropped to the ground.

" _Hey! Be careful with 'im!_ "

" _Alright, alright!_ "

More movement was heard as the humans busied themselves, and then he heard a quietened question.

" _What's going to happen to Fredbear?_ "

" _I don't know. But he's near the end of his time._ "

Fredbear knew he tensed a little.

Then he heard them walking away and the door to the room being closed. He peeked open an eye to see if it was all clear. There was no one there to worry about.

Then he cast his gaze to where the humans had been most noisy. 

_The new rabbit._

It was… blue? Purple? He couldn't tell. But it's bow tie was a nice red, and Fredbear noticed it had no eyebrows.

He couldn't see much else, and they hadn't woken up yet, so he'd have to wait for all the information that he was curious about.

Freddy must of been in another room when the humans had come, but heard the shuffling, because he walked in from the west hall, wondering what had gone on. He did look a little worried, but the expression faded when he saw Fredbear.

"So, what-" Freddy paused as he finally noticed the new animatronic, and he breathed out, "oh."

Fredbear moved over to the new rabbit, and Freddy came over to it too. They wanted to know who it was.

Luckily for them it woke up after a second, but was startled at the closeness of the two intrigued bears. It jumped back with surprising reflex.

"W-what-?!" It stuttered out.

The bears stepped back to give it space, instinctively making apologetic looks. Fredbear decided to introduce himself first and ask the important name question.

"Hello, the name's Fredbear." He felt a little deja vu, "what's your name?"

It looked hesitant before replying, "Bonnie."

Fredbear tensed, then quickly tried to relax himself. _It's just a name. Get over yourself._ He repeated that in his head like a mantra.

Freddy introduced himself too, smiling warmly at the newcomer.

Fredbear left the two to talk. He could tell they would hit it off.

/////

Bonnie was strange at first. It wasn’t surprising though with how he reacted when he woke up.

But he had quickly warmed up to Freddy, and Fredbear didn’t disturb them.

Right now Freddy and Bonnie were attempting to sing and harmonise, though it wasn’t going very well. In the back of Fredbear’s mind he guessed that maybe there was supposed to be more members to their band and that’s why they weren’t fairing too well with only two voices. Though that thought gave the angry part of him more fuel for the flame.

He knew he wasn’t that affected by being replaced by them, but he’s never been able to get rid of that internal anger. He always told the little fire to bugger off.

Fredbear had been sitting in one of the more crowded rooms, planning to fall asleep in amongst the boxes that towered above him. It wasn’t like he really wanted to hide away, but he slept better when he hid because then it’d take a little while longer for the other two animatronics in the warehouse to find him. An extra hour of sleep was good for him.

Now that he was thinking about it, he sounded old. The memories of tired parents complaining to other tired parents about lack of sleep appeared in his head and he sighed.

It’s official, he was an old bear now.

He heard heavy muffled footsteps down the hall and then sighed once again as he heard Freddy calling out for him. So much for sleeping.

“I’m in here!” Fredbear called out and then swiftly stood up as Freddy walked over.

“What is it?” he asked, as kindly as he could get. The brown bear looked a little sheepish.

“Bonnie and I were singing and we tried to climb some of the boxes in our excitement and Bonnie fell and I can’t get him out..” Freddy mumbled quickly.

That… Fredbear couldn’t hold back the laughter he tried to contain, and he was sure Bonnie could hear it from wherever he was. Freddy’s face immediately looked betrayed and that just made the sound louder.

“Fredbear, please- it’s not that funny!”

He tried calming himself down, which was pretty difficult, but he eventually stopped the laughing enough to help their situation. They walked off towards one of the outer walled rooms, which meant Bonnie was well lit in his vulnerable position.

“Hey Bonnie, how are ya doing there?” Fredbear called out when he saw the two lavender feet sticking out of a pile of boxes.

The rabbit huffed in amusement, “I’m doing great, Fredbear! The ceiling looks splendid from down here!”

Fredbear chuckled at the reply and moved over with Freddy to help Bonnie out. Pulling him out of the hole he’d made with his weight wasn’t that difficult and the bears quickly got Bonnie out and standing again.

“Thank you for saving me~” Bonnie drew out in dramatic flare. Freddy finally laughed at that display, and Fredbear caught the slight smile that appeared on Bonnie’s face from the reaction.

Fredbear smiled warmly at the two. He hoped they would have a good time at their location.

/////

Word of a new animatronic came quickly but unsurprisingly to Fredbear. Freddy and Bonnie had found out too and were extremely curious to who they would be. 

But they didn't stay curious for very long though, as the next time humans had come they brought the new addition to the Fazbear band.

Once again, the room Fredbear was in was where they had placed the new animatronic. He had listened to the humans leaving and then opened his eyes to check out the newcomer. When he looked over he was... thoroughly surprised.

In the small list of animals he'd guessed, a chicken wasn't one of them.

The bib, which said "Let's Eat!" had only suggested that the chicken was centred around food - a chef maybe? Fredbear couldn't tell much else from their simple design. He wondered if this one would wake up as quickly as Bonnie did, and went to find the other two to tell them.

“Hey, Fazboys!” Fredbear called out when he found them, the nickname he made getting giggles from Freddy and Bonnie.

“Yeah, Gold Man?” Bonnie quipped back.

“Well, your musical saviour has arrived” Fredbear joked about their obvious difficulty with singing. The two were immediately intrigued and Fredbear walked them back to the room he had been in.

The three had stepped into the room and an inquizical noise came from the now awake chicken. Bonnie and Freddy gasped and quickly went over to introduce themselves.

“Hello, my name’s Freddy and this is Bonnie,” Freddy said, smiling “and that old bear over there is Fredbear.”

Fredbear gave an incredulous gasp and Bonnie snorted.

“My name’s Chica” the chicken laughed a bit, and cast their gaze around “This is a nice little warehouse you got here, huh?”

Freddy and Bonnie nodded and then excitedly took Chica on a tour of the place.

/////

After a few months Fredbear’s Blanks had dwindled in number and he was in complete control during his latest one. He didn’t even realise he was in one until Bonnie had pointed out the weird look Fredbear had, combined with having black eyes. Chica was a little less than disturbed about the whole ordeal.

Chica’s addition to their little group revitalised Fredbear a little. The bird was encouraging and respected the time Fredbear needed away from the others; she had remembered him being introduced as “that old bear” every well. He laughed warmly at that reveal.

The other two had finally realised he really was an old bear when Chica arrived too, so he had time to himself. Until yet again he heard there was another animatronic coming.

Now he started to think Fazbear Entertainment was planning too big.

But, he was still going to be nice about the situation. They were here to take his place, when he had made a mistake. They deserved a good start.

_Those thoughts got way too depressing, didn't they? Ugh..._

While Fredbear was standing there thinking, he didn’t notice Chica and Bonnie running frantically towards the room, trying to outsprint their chaser. They skidded into the room and slammed the door shut, which caught Fredbear’s attention. He raised an eyebrow at the two while they tried to calm down.

They turned around and both tried to stammer out an explanation, 

“We were messing around-”

“-we thought it’d be funny-”

“-Freddy wasn’t paying attention-”

“-it was supposed to be a joke-”

“-he didn’t take it well.”

Fredbear then heard Freddy’s yelling. He gave them unimpressed looks.

He went over to the door and opened it, sighing. They were honest to god children. He figured he might as well look after them.

/////

It seemed like whoever created the animatronics was becoming more efficient. Fredbear really wanted to get used to Chica, but it was a fruitless wish.

This time he wasn’t there to see the new animatronic immediately, but he had only been about a room away from where they put the new member of the Fazbear crew. Fredbear had quickly shuffled over to them when he knew it was clear.

The red fox made his eyes widen. 

He looked them over, an eyepatch covered their right eye and a worryingly sharp hook was replacing their right hand. Their fur was rough and unkempt but he guessed that was part of their apparent pirate look. He wondered if they were actually a part of Freddy’s band, because a pirate would sing sea shanties and not the melodies he’d heard from the trio.

When the fox woke up, it blinked groggily but quickly snapped to attention when it registered Fredbear.

" 'allo lad- " they spoke with a thick pirate accent, "uh"

Fredbear chuckled, he's been doing a lot of that around the newcomers.

"Hello there, the name's Fredbear." He smiled.

"Arr, I be Capt'n Foxy"

"Nice to meet cha' Captain, but if you'd mind I'd like to take you to see the other members of your band."

"Band?" Foxy gave a confused look.

Fredbear started walking and Foxy followed behind "Well, you might not be singing together, I don't know that much, but I know you're working together at the same establishment."

"Aye.. I see it now"

The rest of the way was quiet except for the metallic sounds of Foxy inspecting their hook. Fredbear was weary and kept his distance from the sharp accessory. 

They made it to where the trio was just in time to see Bonnie fall face first into the linoleum floor.

"Hey there Bonnie, that was a great impression for the new guy!" Fredbear announced in greeting.

The others looked up to the doorway in surprise while Foxy snickered at the exchange. Freddy and Chica got up quickly and came over to introduce themselves, while Bonnie tended to his squashed face. He came over too once he'd deemed himself fine.

Chica spoke first, “My name’s Chica, and he’s Freddy” she patted Freddy’s head and he gave her an unimpressed look, “and that flattened bunny is Bonnie.” 

Bonnie half yelled a “Hey!” while Foxy flashed a toothy smile at them. 

“I be Capt’n Foxy, an’ if ye don't want ta' walk the plank ye better get movin' landlubbers!”

/////

Fredbear finally decided to join in on the group’s games. Which was really just him supervising so they didn’t hurt themselves before they were transported to the Pizzeria. Bonnie was who he kept an eye on the most though.

But during a game of hide and seek, humans had come to pick the animatronics up. It was a very bad time for them to arrive with some of them hiding in the first place, but Fredbear was in a Blank. It had freaked some humans out when seeing his dark eyes, but they ignored him to find the others. 

And, as Fredbear found out painfully, Blanks affected his emotions.

He watched the others be moved to the warehouse exit and taken outside in silence. Right then and there he knew he would be alone until he eventually shut down. The feeling was harsh and punctured his circuits.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. He needed to be unaware or else he’d break down.

_Tomorrow is another day._

**Author's Note:**

> I accept constructive criticism! You can put some in the comments or send some to:  
> My Deviantart - ArtBlaze73  
> My Discord - Moldy Jam#3766


End file.
